Take A Picture It'll Last Longer
by Tekalali
Summary: Axel finds out that Roxas alcohol in the vicinity of the redhead don't mix well. Especially not with sober Roxas' short temper and Axel's staring habit. Rated M for swearing and lemon and yaoi. No like-y no read-y.
1. Chapter 1

It's been over a year since I've uploaded **ANYTHING!**

CYDNEY! THIS IS FOR YOU!

I'm a month late for her birthday but damn it I finished this and that's a big thing and I did it for you!

Excuse me while I crawl back under my rock.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY CYDNEY!**

**Disclaimer: I own some awesome merch and a copy of 358/2 Days signed by Quinton Flynn. Other than that I don't own jack. Square Enix owns all.**

* * *

"Axel? Hey, earth to Axel!" Roxas snapped his fingers in front of his best friend's face and said redhead had to blink a few times before he realised that he'd been daydreaming… while Roxas was talking to him… Shit. He _would not_ hear the end of this.

"Man what is with you? You've been spacing out like crazy lately" the spikey blond complained, his calculating blue eyes cast down at his textbook to continue with his work while he muttered about Axel's ignorance.

Axel _could_ answer his best friend's question. He could answer it easily. But the fact remains that Roxas had been drunk last week, fawned over Axel and their rock solid friendship, hugged the taller boy like his life depended on it, then kissed Axel's cheek (there also might have been an 'I love you man,' in there somewhere, but Axel might have just fantasized that part).

Now, Axel wasn't the type to think too much about his emotions it was far too much hassle, he liked who he liked when he liked them. Male or female (though recently it had mostly been the former) it didn't really matter to him, but Roxas? Roxas was a whole new kettle of fish. Sure Axel was partial to the blond (after all he was his type) but the redhead had forbidden himself from thinking about his best friend like that. Roxas was Roxas. Roxas had meaning in Axel's life. Roxas was and probably always would be the redhead's idea of perfect in every way but… Damn it he was getting side tracked thinking about the blond again and said boy was waving his hand in front of Axel's face for the second time in 5 minutes.

"Seriously. What is wrong with you?" Roxas demanded with a heavy glare of annoyance. Axel sat up straight, rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm just tired, sorry Roxy," he lied through his teeth and he'd be a monkey's uncle if Roxas was convinced.

He pointed his 2B pencil at Axel threateningly with a deadly glare "don't bullshit me Axel Sinclair."

Shit got real when Roxas used Axel's full name but the redhead just didn't have the patience for it "I'm tired man, what do you want from me?" This time he looked genuinely exhausted and just a touch irritated. His brain was tired for sure, his concentration levels were all over the place and having Roxas here as the biggest distraction _in the known universe_ was not helping him one little bit.

"The truth would be a good place to start," Roxas complained, his temper (shorter than Axel's) was not forgiving when the redhead lied to him and Axel could see the blood rising to Roxas' cheeks the more angry he got.

"I'm telling you the truth doofus," he bit back and picked up his bag abruptly, there was no way he was putting up with this bullshit.

"The hell you are," Roxas shot back as he followed Axel through the library. "You stare straight through me for like 15 minutes and expect me to believe that you're just tired?"

Axel spun to face the blond who bumped straight into him, giving Axel a moment to compose himself and turn into his suave, normal self. "Well what if I was staring _at_ you and not _through _you?" He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows as Roxas glared at him. His flirtatious comments never worked on Roxas, which might be what made him so damn addictive.

Instead of waiting for a response Axel turned on his heels again and jogged out of the room, shouting a "see you tomorrow Roxas!" (Which he was shushed for) on his way out the building.

Roxas couldn't be more pissed.

The next day Axel missed his morning class which minimised his contact with Roxas and pushed it back until lunch time. Axel knew Demyx was speaking to him, could hear the sound of his voice, but the sandy blond could be talking about having sex with Axel's mother and the redhead would be none the wiser. Instead Axel had turned his attention to their regular table. Roxas was already sitting down while his friends waited in the lunch line, and the smallest glimpse of the blond sent Axel's mind spiralling into a Roxas filled abyss where he visualised being in an _actual relationship_ with the blond.

The idea seemed nice enough to Axel now but the execution could be a bit tricky. Roxas had been scolding Axel nonstop for the past few days, making any sort of move on him completely off the books – plus the blond wasn't impressed by Axel's lengthy reputation, it would take a lot of convincing before Axel could even plant the seed of a thought in Roxas' mind. "I wish I was good at inception," the redhead muttered to himself and the sudden declaration finally made him focus and suddenly Roxas wasn't at the table, he was standing in front of Axel, glaring daggers at him.

'_Shit.'_

"If you have some sort of problem you better tell me what it is Ax," Roxas said and instead of answering the blond Axel gently knocked him on the chin with his knuckles, the touch was light and playful and Axel grinned at the blond.

"You're cute when you're angry," he said and turned away to daydream again. Roxas and Demyx exchanged confused looks, Demyx shrugged and with a roll of his eyes Roxas returned to the table.

Axel spent most of lunch deep in thought.

"Party at my house tonight guys I better see you there!" Sora called to Axel and Roxas as they walked out of the school building and the redhead waved.

"We'll be there Sora," he called back and the brunet sent them a bright smile before running out of the school premises.

"I refuse to drink tonight, I had the worst hangover after last week," Roxas complained "it must have been a good party though if I don't remember anything," Axel snorted with laughter at this, even as a pang of sadness shot through his chest, but he'd ignore that feeling for now.

"Don't forget I took the brunt of that hangover, you made me walk to the store for your ice-cream."

"That's what friends are for," the blond beamed and Axel rolled his eyes. _'Friends don't kiss each other,'_ was what he wanted to say but instead he flicked the blonde's forehead and ran away while Roxas swore at him.

Axel could have bet money that Roxas was lying when he said he wouldn't be drinking, and he would have won that bet. The redhead had to work after school which delayed his arrival to the party by about an hour which gave Roxas plenty of time to get drunk without his fiery friend, time which he took full advantage of.

"Axel!" Sora called over the noise of the party, a drink in hand and a bounce in his step, the smile on his face told Axel that the brunet was already very drunk and with a roll of his eyes Axel let himself be pulled into a one armed hug by Sora. "I'm so glad you're here," he slurred making Axel laugh.

"You know it's not a party without me Sora," he grinned and took the drink from Sora's hand as his own while he manoeuvred out of the brunet's arms and wandered around the party, Sora hadn't even noticed his drink was gone and returned to socialising when Axel left as if they'd never even shared an encounter.

The redhead scanned the area for Roxas but couldn't find him in the hallway so he moved to the living room where he found Demyx moping on the love seat. "You ok man?" Axel asked while he drank from the plastic cup in his hand, whatever Sora was drinking, it tasted disgusting so he set it on the nearest table and stared down at a pouting Demyx.

"Zexion's mad at me," he mumbled and Axel gave the blond a fond smile. Ah yes, Zexion, the object of Demyx's affections. The sandy blond had been Axel's partner in crime once upon a time, until Zexion entered the picture, it was like a scene from a teen movie and Axel had to watch it all unfold in front of him. He hadn't liked Zexion at first, after all, the slate haired boy was stealing his wingman, but really Zexion was a nice guy even if he was still oblivious to Demyx's feelings. He'd never known anyone so blind in his life, honestly Demyx couldn't have made it more obvious, but such was their love story.

"You can't kiss and make up?" Axel asked with an amused grin on his face and suddenly Demyx blushed up to his ears which shocked Axel a great deal.

"T-that's actually why he's mad at me," Demyx explained, embarrassment lacing his voice and Axel barked with laughter, embracing Demyx happily.

"You kissed him? Man, I am so proud of you Dem," Axel praised the blond who smiled bashfully.

"Axel," said redhead turned to look at the owner of the new voice with a jump as Zexion stood in front of him, arms folded in front of his chest and stern expression on his face. "May I borrow your friend?" He asked in a serious tone, a hint of annoyance in his voice and Axel nodded, standing from his seat next to Demyx and backing away while he watched the scene unfold. Demyx looked exceptionally nervous and went to open his mouth and explain to Zexion but the slate haired boy captured his lips before any sound could leave his mouth and the shocked look on Demyx's face was priceless.

Axel stood by the fireplace and chuckled at the pair, then turned his attention to the rest of the room, his smile disappearing to a more neutral look while he scanned the party goers. There were a lot more people here than usual and while he pondered the faces he didn't recognise Sora appeared again, snaking a hand around Axel's shoulder. "My cousin's over there you know," he said in a sing song tone and pointed (with a hand clasping a new bottle of alcohol) to the kitchen. Axel's gaze shot in the direction Sora was pointing and he spotted the blond looking beautiful, slightly drunk and having a conversation with Kairi.

"There are a lot more people here than normal," Axel muttered when his vision became impaired by a body blocking his view.

"Yeah, well Cloud brought some of his college friends with him tonight," Sora commented and Axel's gaze finally shifted from Roxas to give Sora his full attention.

"Is that really a good idea?" Axel asked making Sora frown and rightly so. The redhead would usually jump at the idea of a challenge for a new notch in his belt but Axel had realised since his feelings for Roxas had sprouted that he'd become a lot more sensible and a lot less interested in anyone else.

"My party, my rules," Sora grinned. "Besides, everyone seems to be getting along well and I'll tell you a secret," Sora beckoned Axel forward with a wave of his finger and the redhead leaned in to hear him while the brunet's arm pulled him by his shoulders. "There's a guy who has his eye on Roxas, so you better act fast if you want to get him first," he whispered and Axel pulled back with a confused and somewhat panicked look on his face. The next thing Axel knew Sora had taken his face into his hands, smiled and nodded before walking away.

After getting over the initial shock of his encounter with Sora Axel's eyes shot back up to gaze into the kitchen but he couldn't see Roxas from where he was. He began pushing through the crowd of people and finally came to the frame of the kitchen. Looking over the room he spotted the blond with a tall, unknown pink haired boy. Roxas was laughing at something the stranger had said and in response the boy put his hand on Roxas' upper arm. The action sent waves of rage through Axel who glared daggers at the pair. It took all of his strength to take a deep breath and compose himself, he couldn't cause a scene at Sora's party, but he wasn't about to let this random guy take his Roxas from him either. So he smoothed himself over and sauntered to the drinks beside the pair, walking straight in between them both to reach for a bottle of bear.

"Excuse you," the stranger bit out and Axel gave the boy his attention as if he'd been oblivious to his presence.

"Huh? Oh, did I interrupt something?" he asked, feigning ignorance and finally turning to Roxas. "Oh Roxy, hey, I didn't see you there" he smiled, turning full body to Roxas so his back was to the pink haired boy.

"I wondered how long it would take you to get here," Roxas commented, looking slightly annoyed as he spoke to Axel, a frown marring his face unlike the amused smile he'd held for the other boy.

"Anything to see you babe," he replied and took a small step closer so that he was practically chest to face with the blond.

"Hey man, do you mind, we were trying to have a conversation," the pink haired male commented, taking Axel's attention by taking his shoulder and the redhead shrugged him off with a glare.

"Touch me again and I'll break your hand," he seethed, and then turned back to Roxas with a smile. "I'll be right over there, when you're ready," his voice was low and he pointed to the seat where Demyx and Zexion had previously been, giving him a perfect view of the kitchen and Roxas.

With that Axel walked away, beer in hand and sat down on the vacant seat, a smirk in place as he stared at Roxas and the blond glared momentarily before turning his attention back to his companion.

Axel watched intently as Roxas' lips moved and recalled last week's happenings. He remembered how soft Roxas' lips had been, how bashful his smile had been after he kissed him and how high Axel's heart had skyrocketed at the contact. Sure he'd imagined kissing Roxas before (a couple of times while kissing other people) but he never imagined he'd want it _this much_.

It had been 10 minutes since Axel had caused his little scene and Roxas was still talking to the pink haired douche bag Axel had dubbed 'bubblegum' for all intents and purposes (since he didn't like him so much, he was sticking to Roxas like gum to a shoe and Axel imagined that if you got him angry enough he'd inflate until he exploded. The idea made him grin.)

Roxas had sent frequent glances Axel's way since he sat down and every time he did a glint would enter Axel's emerald eyes and he'd smile suggestively at Roxas until the blond looked away. But at some point Axel's brain had taken over and he began to daydream again, this time with a fond look on his face which was quickly wiped away when Roxas snapped his fingers in front of Axel's nose making the redhead jump. He hadn't even noticed the blond approach him.

"What?" Axel snapped a little harshly but Roxas was already glaring at him so he could pass it off as being defensive because of Roxas' expression if he had to.

"Will you stop staring at me?" Roxas snapped back. Axel frowned back momentarily (he was getting real tired of Roxas looking like him with that expression) but smoothed out his expression and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Since you're here why don't you sit down with me?" Axel offered, ignoring his question because it was an impossible request.

"Axel, I'm _trying_ to talk to Marluxia and you're distracting me."

Annoyance flared in Axel and he shrugged, now half glaring at Roxas. "Don't let me stop you, I'll be a quiet distraction I promise," he added sarcastically and the blond stormed away leaving Axel feeling irritated.

A few minutes later Axel was imagining ways to sabotage _Marluxia_ and his flirting, but his train of thought was interrupted once again by Sora placing his arms over Axel's shoulders from the back of the seat and linking his hands at Axel's chest. "Why so mad Ax?" The brunet asked. Axel noted that Sora was being more touchy than usual but ignored his closeness in favour of huffing. He didn't really want to answer Sora's question.

"Roxas is such a jerk," he responded to which Sora frowned.

"Aw man, when I saw you guys talking I thought he'd finally plucked up the courage to apologise for last week but I guess he didn't bother," Sora muttered which made the redhead frown heavily.

"Apologise? For what?" The redhead asked, turning his head to look at the brunet who shrugged.

"Kissing you or something, he hasn't shut up about it since Monday it's really been stressing him out."

Axel stared in utter annoyance at Sora who took a step back from the redhead. "Are you serious?" he asked and the brunet nodded.

"Yeah man, he thought he'd upset you, he said you've barely spoken to him since it happened."

"He fucking _remembers_?" Axel asked, his irritation continuing to rise and Sora suddenly raised his hands in defence.

"Well yeah," he answered honestly and the redhead stood abruptly from his seat and stormed over to Roxas and Marluxia, cutting the pair short in their conversation as they turned to look at the redhead.

Axel bowed theatrically just to piss the pink haired boy off a little more, "excuse me Marluxia, I need to borrow Roxas," he clipped in annoyance but the blond just scoffed at him.

"Get Sora to keep you entertained, I'm busy." There was venom behind Roxas' words; venom Axel had only ever heard when the blond was jealous or envious of something. But that didn't matter right now. Axel was on a mission and nothing was going to stop him getting some answers.

Instead of replying to the blond Axel just took his arm and pulled him towards the other room. His protests falling on deaf ears Roxas only managed to tug his arm out of Axel's grasp when they were in the room Axel had headed for. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"What the fuck am _I _doing?" Axel repeated angrily, "I came here to enjoy the party with my _best friend_ and you spend the whole night with some college douchebag!" The redhead's anger flared and for the first time in a while Roxas backed down from the argument looking slightly guilty but it did nothing to curb Axel's rage. "Do you just want me to leave? Because I sure as hell feel like I should."

Silence fell over the pair while Axel glared daggers at Roxas' lowered head until the blond finally shook his head 'no'. "No, I don't want you to leave," he admitted.

"Unless you're going to stop spending all of your time with that pink haired freak I'm leaving."

Roxas looked at Axel seriously then glanced back at Marluxia who was waiting by the vacated table and then back at Axel again. "Fine, I'll stop talking to him on one condition."

Axel looked sceptical but waited and a smirk played at Roxas' lips. "Tell me why have you been so deep in thought for the past week?" he asked and Axel could hear that playful tone in Roxas' voice that he'd missed so much this past week.

There'd been so much pent up tension and unspoken words between the pair that Axel had forgot what it was like to laugh with Roxas. That sweet face smiling at him, it's all he ever needed and he couldn't risk losing that to Marluxia. So without words Axel took Roxas' face in his hands and pressed his lips gently to the blonde's in a beautifully satisfying kiss. They broke apart, their noses almost touching while they both searched each other's eyes, and when Roxas' arms snaked around Axel's neck the redhead took Roxas' bottom lip between his. Sliding his arms from the blonde's face to his waist Axel let his tongue out to play at Roxas' lips, asking for the blonde's permission which he granted, sliding his tongue out to join Axel's in a meeting of passion and need.

"Why didn't you tell me you remembered last week you jerk," Axel whispered with a smile when the pair broke apart for air, both breathing heavier than normal.

"I didn't just want to be another notch in your belt and I was scared that if you weren't mad at me then that's what I'd be," Roxas answered honestly, sliding his hands through Axel's hair with their bodies pressed flush together.

"I would never do that to you Roxas," and no truer words had been spoken by Axel. Not in a long time. "The belt comes off for you," he said, kissing the side of the blonde's mouth while the other boy smiled mischievously.

"I might have to take you up on that sometime," he said playfully and Axel's eyes shone with excitement.

A glance over Roxas' shoulder took Axel's attention to a grimacing Marluxia and the redhead smirked. "Think I pissed him off?" he asked and Roxas craned his neck without letting go of Axel to look at the other boy. He felt a little embarrassed that he'd led Marluxia on a little, but he couldn't feel too bad about it, not when Axel was holding him the way he was.

Suddenly the redhead kissed Roxas' neck while he was distracted and the blond gasped, turning back to find Axel looking roguish and he detached himself from the blond to take Roxas' hand.

"Let's get out of here," the redhead grinned and pulled Roxas away from the party.

* * *

A/N: By the way, I rated it M for some badly written butt-fuckery in chapter 2 because I don't write that stuff anymore but I tried my best. There's also swearing from characters and this author right here.

First drafts **for the win!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:** I have no idea how to write sex scenes. I read them, I just can't write them. Again, first draft so it'll be even shittier but I feel like I should get out of that comfort zone I've nestled into and write some smut for the first time in like 4 years or something.

Again this is dedicated to Cydney as a belated birthday present.

**Disclaimer:** **Quinton Flynn liked my chakram necklace. Yes I wore it to meet him (no judgement!) but I still own nothing but this story, Square Enix hold ownership over the characters and almost all of my soul.**

* * *

Axel headed for the stairs with Roxas in tow but the blond stopped him when the redhead reached for the banister and he laughed playfully, "not here, come on let's go to your place." Roxas' eyes were shimmering with excitement and a hint of lust and Axel had to try very hard not to just hoist the blond over his shoulder and carry him upstairs to ravish him in whichever room he could find first. But if Roxas demanded it then he could wait. He would do anything Roxas asked him.

"Let's go," Axel nodded and pulled the blond again making the boy giggle.

Once they got outside Roxas tugged at Axel's hand making the boy spin and he planted his lips on Axel's, biting his lip playfully, sending shocks of pleasure straight through Axel's body and into his already growing erection. He grunted and moved to kiss Roxas' neck, placing his fingers possessively at Roxas' hips while he pulled the blonde's body flush against his own. "If you keep teasing me like this we won't make it home," he promised in a low growl. Roxas clutched to the redhead's shirt while Axel sucked at the blonde's racing pulse, Roxas' mind feeling a little fuzzy. Maybe he wouldn't mind so much if they didn't make it home. No. They _had to_ make it home; Roxas wouldn't rush this, not after waiting so long.

"I guess we better get going then," he whispered and wriggled away from Axel's wandering hands to jog towards the redhead's car.

Axel was there in seconds, unlocking the vehicle and putting it into gear before Roxas could even fasten his seatbelt properly.

The journey wasn't a long one but it felt like forever to Axel who sent a glance over to Roxas every couple of seconds. The blond was smiling seductively, occasionally licking and biting his own bottom lip when he looked at the redhead, making Axel's hidden arousal twitch with impatience and need. Roxas glanced down at it when the redhead shuffled in his seat, and the blond had to grip the seat he was in to stop himself from pouncing on Axel. A car crash was not on his agenda, something much more enjoyable was and Roxas wouldn't jeopardize that now.

Neither of them spoke while Axel drove, if either one of them said one word they'd both be done for, pulling over to fulfil their need in a mess of heat and passion that they both wanted to keep for somewhere more private. Both boys had fantasized about this too much to just give it up and do it in the car. Axel kept his foot planted firmly on the accelerator, having to fight his own urges to just floor it in favour of getting them home in one piece. There were only two corners left to turn.

Axel would have totally been a gentleman and opened Roxas' door for him once he parked up and turned off the ignition but Roxas was out of the car faster than the redhead could unfasten his seatbelt, and once round the car the blond pulled at Axel's shirt, crushing their lips together in a heated kiss, pressing their bodies flush while Axel ground into him against the car. Roxas moaned languidly in return, almost hiking his leg around Axel's waist when the boy grabbed his backside and squeezed it but instead the redhead pulled away, grabbed Roxas' hand and all but ran to the apartment complex.

Here was the tricky choice. Did he risk getting in the elevator with the blond? It was only four floors but Axel doubted he could hold back the last of his restraint even that long. But the stairs were laborious and could possibly ruin the mood (unless Axel got to fuck the blond on them, a more appealing thought to the redhead but still not ideal at present) so he opted for the elevator. Bracing himself against the bar and slamming his thumb against the '4' button, lighting it while the doors slowly closed - honestly, couldn't they sense the urgency right now? Roxas could, and ran his hands greedily up and under Axel's shirt to feel the taut muscle beneath it. Axel shuddered, running his hands across Roxas' jaw and leaning in to kiss him slowly, caressing his tongue against Roxas' own.

The ding of the elevator broke their ministrations and they ignored a horrified looking neighbour in favour of making it to Axel's room. A few choice words were made by Axel while he attempted to hurriedly open his front door to no avail.

"Hey, what's your hurry?" Roxas asked, wriggling in between Axel and the currently abused door. He kissed Axel chastely and wrapped his arms around the redhead's waist. Axel let out a long sigh in an attempt to compose himself (a long since lost battle).

"If I don't get you into this room right now I'm going to lose my mind," he complained in a low growl and took Roxas' bottom lip between his teeth to make his point.

"We've got all night Ax," he countered in a whisper against the taller boy's ear and trailed soft kisses across the redhead's neck. But it did not calm Axel, just urged him on to get the door open faster. Axel reached behind Roxas and turned the key, unlocking the door with a click which allowed the redhead to pick the blond up by his thighs and Roxas latched himself onto the object of his affections without complaint.

Axel was used to stumbling through his apartment in the dark after returning home late at night after one party or another. So doing so with Roxas latched to him (which he had done before, several times, but the blond was usually attached to an arm and not Axel's neck and waist) would be no problem for the redhead.

He thought about a lot of things during the short journey to his bedroom. Mainly having sex with Roxas on the floor of the hallway, on the couch in the living room, on the counter in the kitchen, how good Roxas' skin felt against his when they removed each other's shirts (Roxas had detached his legs from Axel for that part) and how much he actually _loved_ this boy. Axel had never felt like this before sex. He had never wanted to savour every touch and taste and sound. Had never cared much about how good the other person felt as long as he enjoyed himself.

But Roxas was different. Axel wanted to give the blond every pleasure he could possibly imagine, and he wanted to do it forever. Roxas meant something to Axel. He wasn't just another fuck, or another boyfriend. He was _Roxas_ and he couldn't describe this feeling any other way.

Axel broke away from the blond. Both boys were panting heavily, shirtless in the darkness of Axel's bedroom and for a moment they both gathered their thoughts. They were finally here, in Axel's room. There was no need to rush anymore, and while they both caught their breaths the redhead trailed his fingers across the soft skin of Roxas' cheeks, then passed his hands through beautiful golden hair down to his neck, across his shoulders and rested them gently on Roxas' exposed back.

He leaned down slowly; his mind fully focused on the beautiful boy in front of him and poured as much emotion into the gentle kiss as he could. In response Roxas tightened his hold on Axel's waist and took a long breath to absorb everything, kissing back with as much fervour as Axel while the redhead slowly guided him backwards towards the bed.

When the back of Roxas' knees hit the frame he pulled Axel down with him, not once did they part lips until Roxas was flat on his back and Axel began placing feather kisses across the blonde's neck, sucking at the dip between his collarbone and shoulder making Roxas shudder, and drag blunt nails lightly across Axel's back. The excitement and lust which shot through him was almost crippling. "You're so fucking beautiful," he muttered between kisses as he trailed them across the blonde's chest, moving to encircle Roxas' nipple with his tongue and suck on it gently. Roxas gave a delighted moan of approval to the contact making Axel smile.

"You don't have to flatter me Ax, I'm already in your bedroom," the blond replied while running his fingers through fire truck red hair. Axel detached himself to look Roxas in the eyes, hoping that they conveyed his total honesty.

"I'm serious," he said and stroked Roxas' cheek. "You're beautiful." His words held so much promise and Roxas could feel himself blushing. He knew he wanted more from this than just a simple fuck or 'friends with benefits' arrangement but until now the idea of Axel thinking of him as a boyfriend- a serious relationship scared him. He didn't think it was possible. But he'd never seen the redhead look so serious, so… desperate. It made his heart clench and suddenly everything was becoming _too _serious. For now, they had business to take care of; the reality of this encounter could wait until it was over.

So in response Roxas pulled Axel down for a long, passionate kiss in which the blond ground his hips up, feeling Axel's straining erection against his own the pair shuddered. "We can talk about this later," Roxas breathed into Axel's open mouth, sucking gently at Axel's kiss bruised bottom lip. "For now, your pants need to come off."

There was no way Axel could say no to that. He trailed his hands languidly down Roxas' bare chest to palm the boy's jean clad manhood with one hand while he gripped Roxas' hip with the other. The moan that escaped his lips was filled with desire and his hands immediately shot to Axel's pants to undo the button and zipper, releasing his restrained member and making Axel breath heavily against Roxas' collar bone. He nipped at the flesh there while shrugging away his jeans and kicking them backwards across the room before reciprocating the actions to Roxas, removing the (Axel would call them downright evil) tight denim jeans slowly, kneeling on the floor to take them past the blonde's knees and off completely, followed quickly by the blonde's boxers.

Axel stared at Roxas' flushed, naked body with eyes ready to devour him. Perfection was sprawled on his bed, ready to be taken, marked and Axel would waste no more time giving it what it wanted.

He kneeled again, taking Roxas in his hand and eliciting a hiss from the blond who arched his back towards the contact. Axel smiled, wishing he could touch Roxas everywhere to map each one of these delicious pleasure points on Roxas' body. But there would be time for that later. Right now all he could think about was taking the blond and to fulfil some of that need Axel trailed a hot tongue up the length of Roxas' shaft, making him gasp and pant, clutching the bed sheets while saying "fuck, Axel" and swallowing hard as to not come right there and then.

A smirk crossed Axel's face and he took the blond fully into his mouth and held Roxas' hips firmly against the bed. Roxas' hands clutched for Axel's hair but he kept his grip firmly on the bed, Axel's mouth felt incredible, better than the blond had ever imagined and he fought the urge to buck into the hot, wet mouth surrounding him while heat began to pool in his abdomen. He had to stop this, or he really would unravel before the main event. "Axel, fuck, s-stop," he mewled, unable to make him mouth convey the urgency of his words. In response Axel encircled the tip with his tongue and took him deeper, it was more than Roxas could handle and with an exclamation of the redhead's name he became undone, spilling himself into Axel's welcoming mouth.

The redhead drank him up before he crawled back up to face Roxas. The blond panted heavily, in a stated of bliss and shock and Axel smiled at the expression. "Looks like you enjoyed that," Axel half mocked with a lopsided grin and Roxas frowned at him. "Turn that frown upside down babe," he said as he kissed a line from Roxas' shoulder to his earlobe which he sucked on languorously "like you said, we've got all night," he whispered huskily and Roxas shuddered, rubbing his leg against Axel's and pressing his hips forward into Axel's still covered erection.

Without another thought the blond hooked Axel's boxers under his thumbs and pulled them down. Axel made an attempt to shuck them off when Roxas' hand wrapped around him and he stopped moving and grunted, letting Roxas have his way with him while sucking at the blonde's neck.

It didn't take long for Roxas to get hard again and soon he was grinding himself against the redhead and placing open mouthed kisses to Axel's chest. The redhead finding it very hard to keep composure and keep himself balanced above Roxas.

As they shared a long kiss Axel reached over to his bedside table, popping open the drawer there to extract a bottle and condom. Once they were both securely placed by the pair Axel lazily trailed his fingers over Roxas' hips, the smooth curve of his backside and push gently at his entrance.

Roxas gasped and dug his fingers sharply into Axel's shoulder blades. "You ok Rox?" Axel asked, still teasing the blond with his fingers.

"Yeah, I'm fucking great," Roxas gasped and bucked towards the redhead, urging on some more much needed contact. In response Axel opened the bottle and spread the lube across his fingers, replacing them back at Roxas' entrance, making the blond curse a breathy "fuck," in response to the intrusion. He was already turning to jelly in Axel's hands and if the redhead didn't get on with it Roxas worried he might genuinely explode. "If you don't fuck me soon Axel I swear I'll kil-uh," but the redhead cut his words short by pushing one finger deep inside of the blond making him moan loudly against the redhead's neck. In response Axel chuckled low in his chest.

"You're so impatient," he smiled, thrusting his finger slowly in and out of Roxas before adding a second finger, making the blond resume his mutilation of Axel's back while thrusting against the fingers inside him, both boys panting heavily and in need of further contact.

Axel finally added a third finger in fear of hurting the blond if he moved too quickly, but any pain Roxas experienced seemed to dissipate fast and as Axel explored and Roxas gasped the redhead pressed forward to be rewarded with a lengthy moan as he brushed past Roxas' sensitive bundle of nerves and Axel was convinced the blond had drawn blood from the marks on his back.

He made a point to hit the nerves a few more times before withdrawing completely and searching blindly for the condom packet he'd placed down with the bottle. He would have skipped this bit but he wouldn't jeopardise any part of this just for convenience. Roxas would prefer their first time to be like this, Axel knew that without having to ask the blond and if that's what he wanted then Axel would prove that he could be a gentleman and do it. He wasn't the player that Roxas thought he was, not with the blond. He would never go back to being that person again as long as he had Roxas.

Axel positioned himself at Roxas' entrance, their breath's mingling, and the air around them hot and heavy with lust. It was an atmosphere Axel could get used to. "You ready?" the redhead breathed, running one hand down Roxas' back making the blond arch up against him, feeling their hot bodies stick together.

"I've been ready for you for a long time Ax," Roxas panted honestly, it made the redhead's heart swell and he caressed the blonde's cheek, taking in the softness of his sapphire blue eyes before placing a slow, passionate kiss on Roxas' lips as he slid inside him.

Roxas' nails dug harshly into Axel's biceps and the redhead growled low and feral in his chest, both of them giving into their primal need for each other. Slowly (with more composure and control than Axel knew he had) the redhead withdrew and pushed back into Roxas, opening him wider than his fingers could ever have managed and the pain mingled with pleasure drew long gasps and moans from Roxas' mouth, some of which were muffled by Axel's hot mouth and tongue intertwining with his own when the redhead wasn't moaning with him, each thrust claiming them both, Axel's hips jerking faster the more Roxas mewled "Axel, fuck me harder."

Once Roxas wrapped his legs around Axel's sweat dampened waist the redhead knew he wouldn't last much longer, his cock sliding deeper into Roxas, hitting his prostate with each thrust and it was all Axel could do to wrap his free hand (which wasn't pinning Roxas to the bed by his hip) around the blonde's weeping erection. His hand still slick with lube and Roxas' pre-cum it only took a few flicks of his wrist before Roxas was coming undone beneath him and biting the redhead's neck hard while he rode out his orgasm. The spasms sent Axel into his own frenzy and he joined Roxas, spilling himself until he was spent on the most mind blowing orgasm he'd ever experienced.

He pulled out of Roxas slowly, discarding the small piece of latex and falling limply beside the blond, both of them still panting heavily. Roxas looked blissful (if not a little messy) while Axel lay there with a shit eating grin on his face.

"What's with that face?" Roxas laughed at the redhead who rolled onto his side to face the blond, still naked and looking absolutely perfect with tousled hair and covered in a fine layer of sweat plus a few hickeys. He pulled the blond into him, kissed him deeply then buried his face in Roxas' neck.

"If you'd been thinking about doing that for as long as I have you'd be smiling too," he mumbled into Roxas' shoulder and the boy scoffed.

"I probably have," he retaliated and ran soft fingers up the redhead's arm.

Axel raised his head to look at the blond with a curious expression. "Is that so?" he asked and the blond shrugged, "well you've showed no sign of it. I've been staring at you for weeks, I might as well have had a neon sign above my head saying 'go out with me Roxas'" he admitted with a smile and Roxas laughed.

"So I'm not just another fuck?" he asked seriously and Axel felt almost hurt if he didn't feel the need to hold the boy so much.

"No, Roxas. I told you the belts off and I meant it. If we're doing this then it's the real deal, I've never felt like this before… about anyone." He rubbed his thumb across Roxas' cheek and the blonde's smile could have lit up the room.

"Me either," he said.

"Oh really?" Axel began to tease, "not even about Marluxia?" he asked and received a light hearted dig where Roxas elbowed him in the stomach.

"I did that to make you jealous, doofus. But I ended up getting mad at you staring at me."

"I can't help staring, I mean look at you."

Roxas blushed profusely, "shut up," he mumbled in embarrassment making Axel grin mischievously and lean over him.

"Since we've made this official I think we should celebrate." Axel's eyes shone with excitement and though Roxas laughed he wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck, pulling him down for a long kiss.

Roxas had said they had all night, and they spent it in the best possible way.

* * *

A/N: I'm still just proud I finished it. -3-

And remember boys and girls: practise safe sex.

Review?~


End file.
